The present invention relates to a putting trainer for learning and practicing putting strokes. More particularly, by using the putting aid of the invention, the muscles of the user are trained to the particular control and force required for using a particular putting stroke and for putting a particular distance on the green.
By way of background, there are two putting methods in common use by golfers. The first method is the straight back and straight through method of putting wherein the draw back, forward stroke and follow through with the putter are all in a substantially vertical plane. The second putting method is known as the in to in or natural style of putting. With that method the golfer prefers to take the putter head to the inside and slightly up on the back swing, return it to the ball and then bring it in and up on the follow through. That putting stroke is similar to a regular golf swing except it is defined at a steeper angle. The in to in method is also known as the in and up method.
It is an object of the invention to provide a training aid which enables the user to practice both the straight back and straight through method as well as the in to in or in and up putting method so that the user can master both of these putting strokes, train his muscles to consistently employ those strokes on the green and build the confidence required to consistently perform well on the golf course.
Other objects, features, and characteristics of the present invention as well as the methods of operation and functions of the related elements of structure, and the combination of parts and economies of manufacture, will become more apparent upon consideration of the following description and the appended claims with reference to the accompanying drawings, all of which form a part of this specification, wherein like reference numerals designate corresponding parts in the various figures.